Lovely Mutations
by Pink Key
Summary: [AU] A crossover between Kingdom Hearts and XMen. Sora, distraught by his mutation is new to Xavier's school where he must deal with others like himself, not expecting romance with it. [RS, TS] [Yaoi] [DISCONTINUED]
1. Of Combustion and Lifting

**Lovely Mutations**

**Author's Notes: **Hello all! Let me start off by saying that just because I am a fourteen-year-old highschooler doesn't mean I can't like X-Men! I think its quite interesting and hopefully you'll like the crossover between Kingdom Hearts and X-Men, and well, if you don't, don't read I guess.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men, nor any of their characters.

**Warnings:** Story is rated M because of boy/boy love, lots of swearing, and adult situations such as (very) heavy flirting, hot sex, and extreme make out sessions… but not for a while because we have to deal with bitchy Riku! But that just makes him sexier.

**More Semi-Important Author's Notes:** If you know nothing about X-Men, I daresay you don't read this, as there will be mentions of X-Men characters, but I'll try to make them vague so you can attempt to understand. Also, most of this story will take place in Sora's POV, but sometimes it'll be Riku and sometimes Selphie, and maybe Kairi, don't know yet.

**Author's Notes That Are Only Important If You Care About Their Powers:**

Sora: Can, when focusing, blow things up using his mind. Xavier lovingly calls it "Particle Manipulation". What happens is he speeds up its molecules so it moves so fast that it blows up. Eventually he won't be able to control himself when angered. Also slightly telekinetic, allowing him to move objects, which, when combined with Particle Manipulation, can literally allow him to "throw" objects and make them combust on impact like a bomb.

Riku: Similar to Storm, but he can't create lightning. He can create rain and wind though. Very strangely, his eyes glow white when he uses his powers, which is also too similar to Storm.

Tidus: Can breathe underwater for as long as he wants by absorbing the oxygen in the water without having to open his mouth.

Selphie: Can Astral Project, sending her spirit to another place, while her original body goes temporarily into a coma.

Yuffie: Has an abnormal amount of strength.

Kairi: Can take on the appearance of anybody, including animals.

That's all you need to know! On with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One – Of Combustion and Lifting**

I don't know what's happening to me…

A few days ago, I woke up, seeing everything in my room floating in the air… and yesterday… I got pissed at my mother and the window broke into pieces… luckily my mother wasn't in the room, but I still had to make up a retarded excuse.

I talked to Kairi about it, and she says things have been happening to her too. Apparently, when she was playing with her cat, she "transformed" into a copy of it, how bizarre!

I just don't understand it… I mean, I've heard of things like this before, but I thought they were just rumors. When you hear something about some person being able to lift airplanes or change the weather at will, its not too believable. But now… maybe those rumors are true…?

Either way, why is it happening to us? It's not like we've ever done anything wrong… well except for the time Kairi and I doctored up pictures of our English teacher Mr. Yoko and made him look like a transvestite, then put them up all over the school walls… got a week of detention. But so what? It was just a prank; we never killed anyone or anything, so why should we be the freaks?

Anyway, I really hope nobody ever finds out…

**Riku/****Sora/****Riku/****Sora/****Riku/****Sora/****Riku**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Fuck!" he screamed, only to see that alarm clock fly across the room and smash into the wall.

"Not again…"

It had been at least a week since the window incident, and Sora had hoped that these "events" were over, at least for him… Kairi still had shit going on with her, but Sora thought they wouldn't happen again. Apparently he was wrong.

Either way, he had to go to school, and talk to Kairi about this some more. At that moment, she came through his door.

"C'mon sleepyhead, get up!"

Kairi, Sora's best friend. He could always count on her waking him up if his alarm clock didn't. But right now, he wanted to talk about the alarm clock.

"Ergh, it happened again Kai…" he pointed at the now dead alarm clock, and Kairi nodded with sympathy.

"Yeah, me too, I turned into my mother this morning when I heard her calling my name… its so strange, I mean, what's wrong with us?"

He sighed and shook his head to say "no idea."

"Well, we can talk on the way to Destiny High, first you need to get ready." With that, Kairi left the room. Sora showered and dressed, then met Kairi outside on the sidewalk.

As they began to walk, both fifteen-year-olds noticed a helicopter fly overhead, not something that one usually saw around Destiny Islands.

"I wonder who was in that…"

"No idea…"

The two talked about the possibilities until they walked inside Destiny High.

"Anyway, I really hope Irvine and his cronies leave me alone today, it seems like this shit is triggered when I'm pissed." Sora said, a bit worried about what would happen.

With a sigh, Kairi replied, "Then don't look at your locker…" pulling out some tissues and wiping at the metal door.

Sora, having no will power to resist, turned, eyes turning into a glare. Scrawled across his locker was the word "fag."

"Damnit Sora, I told you not to look… try to stay calm."

"I can't." He said flatly, and with that, the locker door flew off its hinges.

"Shit Sora! You're lucky there was no one around! Please try to stay calm from now on, I don't want scientists to come and dissect you…"

He snorted and grabbed Kairi's hand, running to class.

**Riku/****Sora/****Riku/****Sora/****Riku/****Sora/****Riku**

Lunch came around, and Sora, having only one friend, sat with Kairi as usual.

"So how was the only period without me today?" Kairi asked before biting into her pizza.

"It was okay, we played blitzball, and you know that's my favorite sport." Kairi nodded, but soon after rolled her eyes when Irvine came and sat down next to her.

"Hey queerbag, did you like your greeting this morning?"

"Oh yeah asshole, best part of my whole day."

"Oooh, guess someone forgot their anti-bitch pills this morning…"

"Yeah, because they're stuck up you're a…" Kairi cut him off before he could finish.

"Irvine, why can't you just leave Sora alone, he's never done anything to you…"

"Because he's a fag, and I hate fags. Me however, I'm straight as a plank… care for a romp in the locker room?"

"Eww, you nasty pervert, fuck off!"

Irvine held up his hands and stood. "Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a twist."

"Well, glad to see you kept your temper in check."

"It wasn't easy, believe me."

Kairi grinned and continued to eat her lunch.

Sora just watched, he never ate lunch, or breakfast. Actually, ever since these strange things started happening, he didn't feel very hungry much anymore.

CRASH

Everyone heard and saw it, the window being smashed in, followed by most of the girls shrieking. A blue… woman jumped through the window, followed by a man with greenish skin and a long tongue.

The blue woman just stood there, yellow eyes searching around the room until they landed on Sora and Kairi.

"Them." She said in a haunting voice, the strange toad-like man hopping at them. His tongue immediately caught Sora's arm, but he easily got out of the hold. He turned, only to see the blue woman smacking Kairi across the face. The amber-haired girl's skin turned blue, just like the woman, and then she began to change into many different forms, too many to count. The blue woman looked surprised, and struck her again, knocking Kairi out. The toad thing yelled over to her.

"Oi, Mystique! I thought you were the only one with that power." She turned her cold yellow eyes to him and muttered, "So did I. Now, get the boy!"

Sora tried to run but was stopped by that tongue again. Immediately, the tongue blew up, pieces of it flying everywhere. He screamed, and Sora fell to the floor, feeling weakened. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a white-haired woman and a man with claws smash through the wall…

* * *

To be continued, RNR… 


	2. Of Suprises and Learning

**Lovely Mutations**

**Author's Notes: **You people are too nice! I thought I was going to be flamed but apparently people like this concept! Trying to update as fast as I can, but this English project is really taking the fun out of writing. Anyway, I like this story more than RN, so it'll be updated much more quickly. BTW, tomorrow is my birthday! Give me presents!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or X-Men, nor any of their characters.

**Warnings:** Story is rated M because of boy/boy love, lots of swearing, and adult situations such as (very) heavy flirting, hot sex, and extreme make out sessions… but not for a while because we have to deal with bitchy Riku! But that just makes him sexier.

**Replies:**

Pai Mei Lin: Glad you're obsessed! It makes me feel good about my writing!

Dragon Slayer1: Hmm… its pretty much all of them, like Mystique is naked and blue like in the movie, Magma will be in it who is from the game X-Men Legends, and etc.

To The Rest: Thanks for being so supportive! I love you guys!

**

* * *

****Chapter Two – Of Suprises and Learning**

The hell? Why are there penguins here? With tutus! Hmm, they want me to dance with them… I guess I will. Huh? Damn penguins, they're poking me with toothpicks…

"Damn Penguins…" Sora muttered, his lids opening to reveal sapphires.

_Huh? Where am I?_

Sora sat up on a metal table, eyes darting around. In fact, the whole room seemed metallic, and his reflection was everywhere. Noticing a few other tables around like the one he was on and various medicines and needles around the place, he figured this was some type of hospital.

_Wait, hospital? What happened? And where's Kairi?_

He looked around, not seeing the amber haired girl anywhere, but he did notice a pile of clothes sitting on a table beside him. Sora quickly took them, noticing he was only in his boxers, and put them on, finding it strange they were the right size.

He looked around for a moment, before finding a large round silver door with a giant X on it.

"Umm… open up…?"

When it failed to comply, Sora began to bang his fists on it until they found some sort of groove, the door sliding open.

"See? I always told Kairi violence solved everything. She never believed me. And why am I standing here like a retard talking to myself when the door has opened?"

He shrugged and walked out into the metallic hall, noticing quite a few similar doors with X's on them.

_Umm… where am I supposed to go?_

The chestnut-haired-boy walked down the long hallway until he finally found a door without an X. Actually, it was an elevator by the looks of it.

He gasped when the door opened, expecting something or someone to be there, but instead there was nothing. Sora shook his head and stepped in. The elevator closed and began moving on its own before Sora could even press a button.

As soon as the door opened, a bell rang through the mansion. Sora stepped into the hall when doors slammed open and kids poured out into the hall. He quickly ran into a nearby room and slammed the door shut.

"Glad to see you're up, Mr. Nanoko."

Sora whirled around to see a man in a wheelchair, along with a redheaded woman and _Kairi!_

"Kairi!" He screamed while tackling her to the ground. "Where are we?"

"Well Sora, if you would kindly remove yourself from Miss Yotami, I will explain."

They stood up and Kairi gave Sora a brief hug before they turned to the male.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier and this is Dr. Jean Grey. This place is my school, for youngsters like you two."

"Like us? What is that supposed to mean?" Kairi blurted out, a bit harshly.

"You are mutants, people with extra genes."

"Mutants! What are you talking about, we aren't some sort of freaks!"

Jean spoke up at this point. "Of course you are not a freak, no mutant is. Our extra genes just give us extra abilities. I realize this is a lot to take in, but this information is crucial, and has a lot to deal with what happened back on Destiny Islands."

"What happened on Destiny Islands? Where is this place? What goes on here!" Sora demanded quickly.

Xavier sighed and spoke up again. "This 'place' is a school for mutants. We teach what you would be learning in your high school, but also how to control and harness your powers. As for the location, you are in Salem City, New York."

Jean cut in again. "I figured as much you two wouldn't remember what happened, so I will make it more clear, first off by telling you about a few mutants. There is a very powerful mutant named Magneto, and his power is to control metal and create magnetic fields. He believes there is a war brewing between humans and mutants, and has become our enemy as well because we won't join his 'crusade'. His group is named the Brotherhood of Mutants, and consists of a very powerful few. The two that attacked you were named Toad and Mystique."

Xavier spoke up at that pause. "Magneto knows that if he persists, our group, the X-Men, will eventually prevail, and with this knowledge, is trying to recruit new mutants. Somehow, he found you two, and ordered Toad and Mystique to capture you. Magneto wanted you, Kairi, because you possess the same ability as Mystique, the ability to change your appearance at will. But, obviously, you cannot control it yet. Jean will tell the rest, because she and Sora are very similar."

"Right. Sora, my abilities consist of telepathy and telekinesis. You have telekinesis, along with what the Professor calls 'particle manipulation', meaning, you manipulate the molecules of objects and speed them up so fast that they explode. I do have a theory however, that if you became strong enough in controlling it, that you could slow down molecules as well, effectively 'freezing' a person or object. But that's not important right now. What is important is that we share one other similarity called 'The Phoenix'. You see, when I am especially frustrated, angered, or feel I don't have a hold on my gifts, this power arises inside of me called 'The Phoenix'. It completely takes control of me and I go on a rampage, my powers growing and destroying everything. I believe that if you weren't so weak already in the cafeteria, that Phoenix would have taken you. Unfortunately, that is the most probable reason that Magneto wants you, to use Phoenix against Phoenix."

Sora and Kairi stood there, their eyes wide, but clearly taking all this information in.

After some time, Sora spoke up.

"So um, this Magneto guy wants Kairi and me?"

Xavier nodded.

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"You two will live here and become students. Rogue will show you two to your first classes."

With that, a girl with brown hair in a ponytail walked in. Two strands hung at the sides of her face that were pure white. When she spoke, she had a deep southern accent.

"Hey guys, I'm Rogue. Follow me."

The two followed Rogue out of the office and walked with her down the hall.

"Sooo, what's your power Rogue?" asked Kairi.

"Well, when people touch my skin, I drain their life away. I also take on their personality and memories. When I touch mutants, I take their powers as well, but they eventually get them back."

"Their personality?"

"Yeah, like, if I touched you long enough I would start acting like you for a while until it wore off."

Kairi nodded and stopped at a door on the right.

"Well this is your stop Kairi. Physics, what a bore."

Kairi grinned and hugged Sora one last time before walking in.

"So, is Kairi your girlfriend?"

"What? No! She's my best friend. I don't even like girls…" Sora clamped his hand over his mouth when he said that last part.

Rogue grinned. "That's okay, there's lots of guys here who are gay. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Anyway, this is your stop, World History. I'll wait for you out here so I can show you around the rest of the day. My boyfriend Bobby will be showing Kairi around."

Sora said bye and took a deep breath while turning the bronze doorknob, and when he opened the door, everyone looked at him.

Great, I wanted to just slip in without anyone seeing me, but there goes that plan.

"Hello there." Said a dark-skinned woman with white hair and an African accent. "You're the boy Logan and I rescued from Destiny Islands, right?"

Sora nodded.

"Hmm, I thought the Professor would put you and your friend together, but apparently not. Anyway, please state your name and abilities to the class."

Sora blushed, causing a few girls to 'aww'.

"M-my name is Sora Nanoko and I am telekinetic. I can also blow things up with my mind."

A couple of girls giggled and Sora heard one boy say "lucky!"

"Great. Please take your seat next to Jubilee and I will continue."

* * *

TBC, RNR… 


	3. Of Aqua and Silver

**Lovely Mutations**

**Author's Notes: **My Birthday is today! YAY! Here is a new chappie for you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or X-Men, nor any of their characters.

**Warnings:** Story is rated M because of boy/boy love, lots of swearing, and adult situations such as (very) heavy flirting, hot sex, and extreme make out sessions… but not for a while because we have to deal with bitchy Riku! But that just makes him sexier.

**Replies:**

kmwsweetness: A birthday song? For me? THANK YOU!

daya: Your wish is my command… in the next chapter.

camigirl4k3: Something like that will happen, but there won't be a storm. Just think Jean Grey from the second movie (you know when her eyes are all fiery and her powers grow) except Sora will pretty much go crazy. I don't think it'll be in this chapter though, probably next.

DieChan: I agree! Like when they get to like chapter ten or twenty then take _months_ to update! I really get pissed off when they do that. But don't worry about it with me, I already have the basics of the ending planned out (though it will be a while before I end this), and I am definably making a sequel.

LordIronDuke126: The original Phoenix uses fire, but I like the original Jean, so I'm using the Phoenix theory, just minus the fire. Also, hold up! Kairi and Sora just got there and have a long time until they become X-Men, for Sora, it won't be until the sequel, at least I think.

**

* * *

****Chapter Three – Of Aqua and Silver**

"Great. Please take your seat next to Jubilee and I will continue."

Sora nodded and looked around.

_Umm… who the hell is Jubilee?_

He was saved when a fairly attractive girl wearing a yellow jacket motioned him over. Sora grinned and sat down next to her.

"Hey, I'm Jubilee!"

"Sora. Hey, would you mind telling me a little about this place, and who I should be hanging around with and stuff?"

Jubilee nodded. "First off, this place is the safest and best place for people like us. The Professor can sense when we are being attacked and the X-Men quickly get rid of intruders. But I'm not saying everyone here is 'nice'. You should hang around me and my friends like Rogue and Alison… but watch it, Alison brags a lot since she is an X-Man, but she still has to take classes, hah! But anyway, try to stay away from Riku and his friends. You'll know who he is right away. A really hot guy with aquamarine eyes and silver hair. He'll probably be showing off his powers like he always does. He's quite similar to Storm"

"Storm?"

"Yeah, the woman who is teaching us right now, she's an X-Man. Anyway, she controls the weather. Riku is pretty much the same, but he has no power over snow or lightning or thunder, but he can control the winds and rain. What's really strange though is that when Storm and Riku use their gifts, their eyes turn completely white… its really quite bizarre."

Sora hadn't realized they had been talking all period because when he was about to speak, the bell rang. He said his goodbyes to Jubilee and left, finding Rouge leaning against the wall.

"Hey sugar, ready to go to lunch? We can meet Kairi and Bobby there."

Sora nodded and looked over to his right, seeing a blue monkey thing. Being a naturally scared person, Sora grabbed Rogue's hand and walked really close to her.

"Nothin' to be scared of darlin', that's just Nightcrawler, he wouldn't hurt you."

The spiky-haired boy still clung to her though, this 'Nightcrawler' scared him.

Rogue just smiled and squeezed his hand, leading him to the cafeteria.

When they arrived, Sora was actually surprised. It wasn't like a normal school cafeteria where they have cheap plastic tables and chairs with legs that are to short. The tables were long and made out of wood with elegant carvings on the legs, and the chairs matched.

The two continued walking until a male's voice was heard.

"Hey Rogue, you're not cheating on me are you?"

"Of course not Bobby! I was just showing Sora around."

"I know, I know, can't I joke? I'm showing his friend around."

Sora sat down next to Kairi, and Rogue took a seat beside Bobby.

"So how did class go Kai?"

"It was okay, I met this girl named Alison, but she just kept going on and on about how cool it is to be an X-Man. She kinda got on my nerves."

Sora laughed. "Jubilee, that's this girl I met in class, told me about Alison. She was really nice, mentioned who to stay away from and who to hang around with and junk."

"Who are we supposed to stay away fr-"

Kairi was cut off by a shriek across the room.

"CUTE BOYYYYY!" A girl screamed and seemed to fly across the room in a flash of yellow.

In seconds Sora was painfully thrown to the floor.

"Cute boy cute boy cute boy cute boy! I'm Selphie Tilmitt!"

Sora was blushing furiously, as all eyes were on him.

"Um, hi? I'm Sora Nanoko."

"Selphie… dumping me already?"

"No Tidus! He's a wittle cutie! I want to squeeze him!"

And that she did… very, very hard. Noticing Sora couldn't breathe; Tidus pulled them both up, holding out his hand to Sora.

"Tidus Hikari."

Sora nodded and shook his hand, all of them taking at seat. Kairi decided to greet them.

"Hiya! I'm Kairi Yotami, I came here with Sora."

Selphie's eyes brightened.

"Oooh! Is Sora your boyfriend!"

Kairi flushed. "No! Sora is gay, I'm his best friend."

Now Selphie was bouncing again, eyes sparkling.

"Gay! That is cuuuute! Do you like Tidus? Huh? Huh? I'll give him to you if you like him! That would be so hot! I WANT TO SEE YOU TWO MAKE OUT!"

Sora blushed and quickly shook his head, as did Tidus.

"Selphie! I am _straight._"

"Right, and I don't like Tidus anyway…"

"And I wouldn't let him date Tidus, I already saw someone Sora would look really hot with." Kairi said.

"Huh? Who"

"Don't know his name, but he has silvery hair, bluish-green eyes, and a really hot body…"

Selphie was about to scream again, but Sora spoke before any sound came out.

"Oh, that must be Riku. Jubilee said it would be good if I didn't interact with him, he's supposedly a huge asshole or something."

Tidus looked over at Sora. "He is, like seriously. The only person he's nice to is this chick named Yuffie, and she's just as bitchy as he is."

Selphie's mood saddened a bit. "Yeah, its too bad he's so mean. Kairi's right when she says you two would be hot together…"

A couple minutes passed with no speaking. Bobby and Rogue had left a while ago, saying they had something to 'do'. Everyone knew perfectly well what they had to 'do', however. Finally, Selphie broke.

"Its too quiettttt! Somebody say something! Oh, wait… Riku just came in. Don't look at him, he might come over here and bitch us out."

Sora didn't want to be bitched out on his first day, but he _did_ want to look. According to Selphie, Jubilee, and Kairi, he was something worth looking at.

His sapphires slowly looked up at the entrance, widening at the sight. Riku was… very hot, and Sora was also getting very hot and uncomfortable. He didn't know how long he was staring, but it was obviously too long because the silver-haired bishonen lifted his head his head and their eyes met.

Sora immediately felt his face heat up and averted his gaze to Kairi, who looked at him questionably.

"What Sora?"

"Uhh, Riku saw me staring at him…"

Selphie looked at him, looking for once, annoyed. "Damn it, Sora, now he's going to come over here. I'm leaving." Her face scrunched up a little and then relaxed, eyes closing and head drooping downward.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She astral projected herself somewhere else. She'll come back if you mess with her though." Tidus responded, "Anyway, here comes your love interest. My suggestion is don't let him see you want him, otherwise he'll play with and humiliate you.

Sora gave a weak smile, turning as a new voice was heard.

"Mmm… you're the new kid right? The one who was attacked on Destiny Islands with some girl?"

The spiky-haired boy tried to fight away the blush and nodded.

"Hmm, I thought you were supposed to be fifteen or something, you look like you're five. Little runt. What's your ability anyway? Super crying abilities?"

Riku and the girl next to him laughed at his own retarded 'joke', stopping only when Kairi cut in.

"Are you always such an ass?"

"Ha, only on the days that end with 'y'."

Sora stared off into space, lower lip jutting out as he began to think. It was when Riku put his lips next to Sora's ear that the boy flushed again.

"That means I'm an ass everyday… you idiotic little child."

Sora was pissed now. He still was a little hot from Riku's action, but he was still angry. The kid was really getting sick of being called a child by everybody.

All of a sudden, this warmth spread throughout his body, and it had nothing to do with his attraction towards Riku. For a moment, he felt like he was leaving his body, but then the feeling left. Then he realized that in that time, he had been staring at Riku, and the sex-god obviously knew Sora wanted him.

Riku grinned, but decided, that he was through with the baby for today.

"By the way Tidus, tell your bitch I said hi." And with that, he walked off, hips swaying a bit, Yuffie in tow.

"Well he was an ass!" Kairi said.

Tidus nodded, and then poked Selphie in the forehead. Her eyes opened up and she lifted her head, sighing with relief when she found Riku had left.

"Where did you go Selph?" asked Tidus.

"I went to Kitty's room and played Candy Land! We used candy as prizes, but I lost everytime. That's okay I suppose, since I have a secret stash in every room of the mansion, except for the boy's dormitories because we aren't allowed in there, but that doesn't stop Rogue from sneaking into Bobby's every night. Anyway, does anyone here like llamas? I do. They are soooo cute and cuddly! I lo-"

"SELPHIE! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tidus screamed. Selphie just giggled and patted him on the head.

"You know guys, I think Phoenix tried to take over me just a few moments ago when Riku was being all bitchy." Kairi gasped. "It was weird, this strange warmth took over my body an-"

"Are you sure you weren't just getting hot over Mr. Sexy?" giggled Selphie.

"No! I felt this after I was hot and bothered over Mr. Sexy. Anyway, I got all warm and it felt as though I was losing control of my body, but then it just stopped."

Kairi put her hand on his shoulder. "Like I told you back on Destiny Islands, control that temper of yours. I don't want you to end up hurting people unintentionally."

Sora smiled stood up, the three following him.

"Kairi and I have the rest of the day off since it's our first day, so we'll see you two later."

* * *

A/N: I _hate_ introducing people… I suck at it.

TBC, RNR


	4. Of Phoenix and Rage

**Lovely Mutations**

**Author's Notes: **-sigh- I should be updating RN right now, but I seriously feel no attraction towards the story. Its update will take a while. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, Phoenix will finally take Sora for the first time, and Riku will give some much-needed respect to Sora. Anyway, for some randomness, have you ever heard 40 Kinds of Sadness by Ryan Cabrera? I am listening to the CD right now and I **love **that song! It will definably make an appearance in this story because I am a sucker for having characters express their feelings through music.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or X-Men, nor any of their characters.

**Warnings:** Story is rated M because of boy/boy love, lots of swearing, and adult situations such as (very) heavy flirting, hot sex, and extreme make out sessions… but not for a while because we have to deal with bitchy Riku! But that just makes him sexier.

**Replies:**

camigirl4k3: Why? Because Tidus and Selphie are sooo cute together! I love how Selph drags him around everywhere and forces him to do what she wants. Anyway, there will be some Riku POV in the next chapter probably… cause I'm too lazy to type it in this chapter.

DieChan: Well, I've never seen an X-Men/KH crossover, but there may be one out there… don't know. As far as I'm concerned, this is completely original.

* * *

**Chapter Four – Of Phoenix and Rage**

"Kairi and I have the rest of the day off since it's our first day, so we'll see you two later."

Tidus nodded and Selphie waved energetically, then grabbed the blonde and dragged him out of the cafeteria. Sora was about to lead Kairi out as well, but then she spoke up.

"Actually, Sora, my professor, Cyclops said that Xavier wanted me to train in the Danger Room after lunch, but you can come with me if you want."

Sora nodded and the two left.

"So Kairi, where is this 'Danger Room' anyway, and what is it?"

"It's this room that can be generated into different locations or just remain a training room. It also generates enemies, such as other mutants to battle. They aren't the actual mutant of course, but they can still injure you and vice versa. Anyway, it's in the Subbasement. Cyclops said its only accessible by a hidden elevator, which are located in the four corners of each floor, means we should turn into this room."

Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and brought him into the room.

"Where is it?"

"It should be in the corner right there," she pointed, "so lets try to open it."

The spiky-haired boy began to pound on the wall, remembering how he opened the door when he was in the infirmary. After kicking it hard, a section of the wall moved to reveal an elevator that looked as if it could barely fit two people. The two squeezed in and immediately it closed, moving downwards… very, very quickly. Sora screamed and latched on to Kairi, gasping as it slammed down onto the floor.

After squeezing out, Sora realized this was the floor he was on when he awoke in the infirmary.

"So… which door is it?" Asked Sora, looking at the familiar round doors with X's on them.

"Cyclops said it was the left door at the very end of the hall."

When they arrived at the door, it immediately opened, bringing Xavier and Jean into view.

"Ahh, good to see you two are well. As so know Kairi, I would like you to train in the Danger Room today, so would you please enter through that door?" Xavier asked, pointing to an electrical door over to the right. Jean walked over to Sora.

"Sora, I'm guessing that you had a tiny encounter with Phoenix today?"

Sora nodded with a 'how'd-you-know' look.

"I thought so, because I felt it… and I knew it wasn't me because the feeling was distant. But, I really think you should try not to provoke it, unless you're in the Danger Room where nobody can get hurt."

"But Jean, its so hard to keep from being angry, especially when that Riku asshole keeps bugging me."

"Riku is bothering you? Hmm, I'll have a talk with him. You need to remember though, that Phoenix is not only aggravated when you're angry, but also when you're stressed. So try to manage your schoolwork and don't let anything become too much for you. Now, we can continue our discussion some other time, I think its best you watch Kairi… the Professor is about to begin."

Jean and Sora walked to a large Plexiglas window with many controls in front of it, Xavier messing with a few of them. When Sora looked out the window, he saw a large, metallic room, Kairi standing there with a clueless expression on her face. Xavier then spoke over the loudspeaker.

"Now, Kairi. I am going to generate the room to your cafeteria at your old school, and the scene will play out just how it did on that day, the only exclusion will be Sora. When testing your ability, make sure to think about the person or thing you want to change into, picturing every last detail about them. I know that when Mystique takes the form of a mutant, she has no access to their powers, but I have no idea if it's the same with you, so try to turn into Rogue, Bobby, or Sora, since you know about their powers. That way, you can test to see if they work. My last suggestion is to try and take Mystique out first, since she is the biggest threat. Begin."

With that last word, Xavier pressed a button and the room changed into an exact replica of their old cafeteria. Everything looked how it did on that day.

Kairi stood in her same position for a few moments, her eyes closed as if she was concentrating. Finally, when the glass broke and Mystique jumped through the window, Kairi's petite form turned into Bobby Drake's. She… or… 'he' raised his arm. He kept it like that for at least six seconds, and when Mystique was about to reach him, ice crystals formed about his hand, and then shot at her, leaving gashes across her face. Her piercing yellow eyes glared and she smacked him, sending 'Bobby' into a wall. On impact, Bobby became Kairi again.

Kairi wobbly stood up, attempting to punch the bitch, but Toad leapt at her and she was again knocked to the ground.

"Shit Professor, can I go help her? Please?" Sora pleaded, worry about his face.

"Of course Sora, but I'll have you know we would never let her get beat up too badly."

The brunet nodded and rushed through the door, running towards the battle. He squinted his eyes at Toad a bit and he smashed into a cart of eating utensils. A punch was thrown at the blue-woman, and she stumbled back a bit, only to be punched again by Kairi. He smirked triumphantly, thinking they were winning, until Toad's long ass tongue wrapped around his neck and began choking him.

Kairi was trying to beat on Toad, but it apparently it wasn't fazing him. She took a last look at Sora, and transformed into Rogue, remembering what she said about absorbing powers, she touched her hand to his arm. His eyes widened and slowly his tongue began to retract. Kairi wasn't exactly sure what to do, because her tongue wasn't growing or anything. She opened her mouth to speak, but she then felt like she would puke, but when it came up, it wasn't vomit but a green acid that shot out at the amphibian and began to burn out his eyes.

While he was writhing on the floor, Rogue became Kairi and she helped the brunet up. The Professor's voice was again coming from the loudspeaker.

"Alright, that's enough for today."

The room went back to its original metallic form, taking the students and fake mutants with it. The two exited through the door, only to find a very pleased Jean Grey and Professor Xavier.

"You two were wonderful together, a great team! And you handled your abilities so well for not having much experience with them." Jean said, leaving the room.

"I agree, the two of you will most certainly be X-Men in the near future," he smiled, "I know it didn't seem like it, but you two were in there for about three hours, and curfew is in twenty minutes, so I suggest going to your dorms. Kairi, yours is the fifth door on the right in the female section, and Sora, yours is the seventh on the left in the male section."

**Riku/Sora/Riku/Sora**

They said their goodbyes and left each other at the cross of the dormitories.

Sora was actually quite relieved that each mutant received their own dorm room since he really wasn't one who liked to share.

He counted the doors on the left until reaching the seventh, then turned the golden knob.

The room actually was pretty nice. The walls were a royal blue with creamy white vertical strips running down the wall every few inches. In one corner there was a large wooden desk with a white swivel chair. On top of the desk were at least four textbooks, randomly colored notebooks, a pencil holder full of pencils, pens, and highlighters, a lamp, and finally a laptop. Against the opposite wall was a queen-sized bed with a pure white comforter, along with white sheets and five large royal blue pillows. There was also an extra blanket sitting at the end of the bed with royal blue color. A wooden nightstand was on the right of the bed; on top was a digital clock/alarm and a picture of his family, himself, Kairi, and her family all together. Against another corner was a giant oak wardrobe.

Sora was in awe… the room was nicer than the one he had at home! Well, this was his home now, but you get the picture.

He walked over to the wardrobe and opened the large doors, revealing his entire wardrobe from his home, along with a few other items. He checked out the newer ones and smiled. There was a leather jacket with a blue and violet phoenix on the back, and another similar one, the only difference was the phoenix was crimson and gold. He guessed these were from Jean. There were also a few drawers at the bottom of the wardrobe, which he opened to reveal all sorts of jewelry, all phoenix related. There were bracelets with phoenixes hanging from them, same colors of the phoenixes on the jackets, along with earrings, necklaces, and rings. Sure, they were a little girly, but he didn't care, he always wore stuff like that… not that he was a cross dresser, but he did wear jewelry, and these would show people who he was.

Sora made a mental note to thank Jean later.

After closing the doors, he sat down at the white chair and logged on to the laptop. He was pleased to see there was Internet access and logged on. Hmm… he already had a screen name named after him, and on his buddy list he saw a list of every mutant in the school. The ones that were online were indicated with an 'MO'. He didn't know what that meant, but the only people that were on were Kairi, Jubilee, and Kitty. Kairi instantly invited him to a chat room. He opened it, the list showing Kairi, Jubilee, and Kitty's names.

(A/N: By the way, the reason I am not having them use chatspeak is because I **never** use chatspeak… I absolutely hate it.)

_Kairi_: Hey buddy! Aren't the rooms awesome!

_Sora_: Pssht, yeah! Jean got me all this cool phoenix stuff.

_Kairi_: Really! You **have** to wear some tomorrow! I wanna see!

_Sora_: Heh, I will.

_Jubliee_: Hi hi Sora! Have you met Kitty?

_Sora_: Umm, no… hi Kitty. What's your power?

_Kitty_: I can walk through walls, but yours is so much cooler! Jubilee told me all about it.

_Sora_: Hehe, yeah, I guess its okay.

An MO then flashed by Riku's name much to Sora's dismay.

_Sora_: Uhh, sorry guys, I'm going to go. I don't want Riku to talk to me…

_Kitty_: Yeah… I don't blame you. So, see ya!

_Jubilee_: See ya kid!

_Kairi_: Bye bye Sora!

Sora signed off just as a message from Riku popped up.

That was close… 

Sora threw off his clothes, only clad in his boxers, and jumped into the bed.

_Woah… this is really comfy._

He snuggled into the bed and fell asleep.

**Riku/Sora/Riku/Sora**

Sora awoke with a huge erection in his boxers.

I guess that's from the erotic dream about Riku… 

The spiky-haired boy rolled his eyes. He didn't have the energy to wank because he was so tired after the session yesterday in the Danger Room, so he just climbed out of bed and left the room, walking down the hall to the bathroom where he took a shower and brushed his teeth.

After he went back to his room, he threw on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. He was going to wear one of his phoenix jackets, but according to his schedule he had no outside classes that day, so he decided to put on his blue-violet phoenix bracelet and a belt that hooked together with a blue-violet phoenix.

Sora checked himself out in the mirror, and his eyes widened when he noticed a thin ring of crimson around each of his sapphire irises.

Must be from Phoenix…? 

He laughed a little. The crimson was actually kinda cool… and the phoenix stuff looked really good on him.

With a few fluid movements, he was out the door with a notebook, his textbooks, and some writing utensils. The chestnut-haired boy began walking down the wall until he walked into a door that opened right in front of him.

"Fuck! That hurt!"

A blonde boy turned around, revealing that it was Tidus.

"Shit, sorry Sora! Whoa, what's with your eyes?"

"That's okay, and I'm guessing it's a 'gift' from Phoenix."

"Hmm… that's cool… and I like the bling."

Sora laughed.

"Me too, I think its from Jean. So what do you have first?"

"I have Algebra, but it's cool because Professor Frost just flirts with the older guys the whole period, so we get to do pretty much anything we want."

"Nice, I have it too."

The two walked down the hall, then down the stairs and around the corner until they reached Professor Frost's room. When they walked in, Sora noticed Professor Frost was really pretty, and was already lounging across a few desks chatting up some of the upper classmen. Tidus took a seat near the door, and Sora sat with him.

"So Sora, what was with all the mewling coming from your room last night?"

Sora choked.

"W-what?" He then remembered his dream. "O-oh... that must have been from my dream about Riku…"

Tidus groaned. "Okay, I didn't really want to know that… why do you like him so much anyway?"

"Because he's sexy as hell."

"Well, that's not really a very good reason to go out with someone."

"I know that, but its always physical first. But then once you get to know and learn about that person, that's when you actually start to like them for them… you have to get to know them first."

Tidus nodded. "I suppose that's true, but you already know what Riku is like, so why bother?"

"Because he might not really be like that. I bet he's super nice to Yuffie since they're friends right? So that obviously means that he isn't always such a jackass."

"I guess that's true."

Sora nodded.

(A/N: I am just going to skip to lunch because I am not in the mood to type out his morning classes right now. Lunch is where the plot takes off anyway.)

**Riku/Sora/Riku/Sora**

"Sora! That bracelet is really pretty! Bet it's from Jean?" jabbered Selphie.

He grinned. "Yeah, I got a ton of stuff, you should come see it all sometime."

"Don't wooooory! I plan to!"

Sora was finally eating again, not much mind you, but he was still eating. Kairi was practically shoving it down his throat.

"You have to keep yourself strong for the next session in the Danger Room!"

"I know, I know!" Giggled Sora, eyes traveling to the doorway. "Oh no, our favorite asshole and his bitch just walked in…"

The other three groaned.

"Just don't pay attention to him, he likes it when people stare at him, and if you do, he comes over and bitches." Mumbled Tidus.

So none of them looked at him, but he came over anyway.

"Well, if it isn't the rugrat and the rest of his wittle gang."

"Riku, can you please just go away?" pleaded Sora.

"Umm, no. I know you want to watch my ass as I walk away pansy, but you won't get that privilege just yet. So, how was your night anyway? I heard you mewling all the way into my room… where you wanking to thoughts about me?"

Sora flushed. "N-no! Like I would ever think about you! Now go away…"

Riku grinned and his eyes flashed white. At that moment, a window blew open and a gust rolled in, knocking Sora's and the other three's food all over him.

The silver-haired bishounen laughed manically, but was then thrown all the way across the long room into a wall, knocked unconscious. Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, Yuffie, and the rest of the cafeteria looked at him, gasping.

Sora was standing now; his fists clenched, so tight that his nails were cutting into his skin, blood dripping from the death grip. His face was contorted into one of pure anger, and the azure of his eyes could barely be seen, as there seemed to be fire clouding them.

"Sora! Calm the fuck down!" screamed Kairi.

But Sora couldn't hear her… her or anything else, Sora was gone. Phoenix was there now.

The huge wooden tables began to rise like feathers, some blew up and some were smashing into walls. One was flying at Yuffie, but she gave it a punch and it went flying into the wall. Kairi's form became that of a cat and she ran from the room. Tidus picked up a now unconscious Selphie and ran out of the room. Soon, there was nothing left in the cafeteria but a few unconscious (hopefully not dead) students, and Sora. The flames in his eyes began to deteriorate, and Sora didn't even have the chance to see his destruction before he fell to the ground.

* * *

TBC, RNR…


	5. Of Plotting and Distraught

**Lovely Mutations**

**Author's Notes: **Lalalalalalalala… don't know what to write… except I'm going to make Selphie find something new with her Astral Projection, she'll be able to Project herself into another being and control them. Probably in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or X-Men, nor any of their characters.

**Warnings:** Story is rated M because of boy/boy love, lots of swearing, and adult situations such as (very) heavy flirting, hot sex, and extreme make out sessions.

Classy Raven - -sigh- Everyone keeps asking, so I may throw in a quick lemon between Tiddles and Sora where Tiddles is 'experimenting' or something. Anyway, I have no idea what the hell Replica Riku is so, yeah.

Thanks To: Lady Samurai, Riva van Dyk, Nhamo, coalman, Vampire Wiccan, Hunter Hatake, ExcelExcel, UTHorns600, and WeIrDlOvEr1

* * *

**Chapter Five – Of Plotting and Distraught**

Riku woke with a groan.

"Riku! You're awake!"

"Well obviously Yuff, otherwise I would have my eyes closed." He rolled his eyes. "Where the hell are we anyway?"

Yuffie huffed impatiently. "Number one, there is no reason for your rudeness." She poked him in the forehead. "And number two, we are in the infirmary you dolt. Can't you tell?"

"Well I wouldn't know that since I don't even know why I'm here."

"You can't remember?" Yuffie looked at him worriedly.

Riku shook his head.

The black-haired girl sighed. "That punk Sora fucking knocked you out. He should be expelled for what he did."

"Umm… Yuff, knocking someone out is no reason to be expelled… much worse could happen to a mutant if they are thrown out on the streets."

"Well duh! But that's not all he did! After he threw you across the room he started picking up tables and tossing them at people like they were feathers! The little shit almost got me, but I blocked the table in time. He did get his friend… Sophie? Soppy? Uh… Selphie! He got her, and like fifteen others." She stated, nodding her head proudly.

Riku looked a little shocked. "How could he have possibly done that? I can't even lift a car with wind, and those tables are much heavier than cars, so how was it possible?"

Yuffie shrugged a bit. She really didn't care… the girl just wanted Sora gone.

Riku looked deep in thought.

Flashback 

_Riku spotted Sora at lunch and walked over to him, ready to annoy the little shit. Upon arriving, the bishounen noticed something odd about the boy. His azure irises where lightly outlined with crimson, and he seemed to be sporting a 'theme' today. Phoenixes. _

_End Flashback_

Phoenixes?

Flashback 

_Traverse Town._

_Riku was completely surrounded by police cars._

"_C'mon mutie, or you will die!"_

_Riku shook his head and his normally aqua irises and black pupils faded into white. Rain began to pour, so heavily that the officers had to get back in their cars; otherwise the rain would have smashed them against the ground. Riku deflected his own rain off of himself, running out of the circle. It wasn't long before a jet landed in front of him. It opened and a gloved hand pulled him inside. He gasped but did not struggle. The jet then took off. He looked over the form that took him, a tall redhead with hazel eyes… crimson outlining the irises…_

_End Flashback_

Crimson. Jean. Telekinesis. Eyes. Sora. Phoenix… 

"Holy shit!" Riku suddenly busted out.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at him peculiarly. "What?"

"Phoenix! Sora is the next Phoenix!"

Yuffie's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "What? How the hell would you know?"

"Isn't it obvious? Jean has crimson around her eyes, as does Sora. They both wear Phoenix accessories, and they both are stronger when angry!"

"Umm, how do you know Jean is stronger when angry?"

"I was watching her in the Danger Room… she was getting smacked around quite a bit, and well, fire seemed to start spewing from her eyes and she took a huge chunk out of the wall and smashed it on top of all the Danger Room Bots."

"Whoa… so what are we going to do? We obviously can't pick on him anymore… he'll fucking kill us."

"We could… be his friends?"

Yuffie giggled. "Pshht, yeah right! Wait, I have an idea. You can seduce him, and after you fuck, you break it off with him. Then, he'll probably kill someone… we'll have to get far away from him quickly… and then he'll be kicked out!" She began to laugh manically.

Riku didn't really like that plan… wasn't the kid's life already fucked up enough because of Phoenix? Gah, whatever, Yuffie would make him do it anyway.

**Riku/Sora/Riku/Sora**

"Oh, he's waking Professor."

That was the first thing Sora heard when his eyes fluttered open, recognizing it as Jean's voice. As he looked around, he thought he was in his own room as it was set up the same way, except for a few different objects. But he found it wasn't his room because the walls were pink.

"Sora? How are you feeling?"

He blinked. "Oh, um, fine Jean… where am I?"

"You are in my room. The Professor suggested it since he didn't want you to be in the same room as Riku, not yet anyway."

"Umm… okay…" He raised a brow. "Would I sound stupid if I asked why?"

Jean let out a small laugh. "Hm. Contrary to what your friends believe, you are not stupid, so the answer is no. But, um, you don't remember what happened in the cafeteria yesterday?"

Sora shook his head, chestnut-brown spikes falling about his face.

Jean let out a sigh. "Basically, you destroyed the cafeteria and injured about sixteen people, including your friend Selphie." After seeing the shocked look on Sora's face, the redhead quickly added, "It wasn't your fault though… Riku provoked you which obviously angered Phoenix, and she decided to go mad."

Sora let out a groan. "Christ, I am so sick of this shit… is there any way to be 'de-phoenixed' or something?"

"Unfortunately no… we have tried everything, including letting Rogue absorb my powers. She absorbed my telepathy and telekinesis, but eventually when her powers attempted to pry into Phoenix's powers, she was put in a coma for half a week… not to mention I would have died if she held contact any longer." Jean stated, sadly.

Sora looked depressed and agitated.

The same thoughts that racked his cranium when he first learned of his gifts were once again in his head. Why him? It seemed like everyone here thought being a mutant was so cool and such an honor…

More like a curse… 

Yeah, that is what being a mutant was; it was like a fucking curse.

"Sora? What's wr-" Sora cut her off.

"It's a curse, having these so called 'gifts'."

The Professor began to speak but he just held up his hand.

"Don't bother, I need to go check on Selph."

Sora jumped out of bed, not caring about the fact he was wearing nothing but pajama pants and stormed out of the door. As he ran past everyone, they were all looking at him, some even backing off a bit.

_They probably think I'm some sort of monster._

The cinnamon-haired boy really didn't care though, all he wanted to do was to get to Selphie and make sure that the girl was alright.

When he finally found a 'corner' room, he immediately flew over to one of the sides and began the ritual pounding on the wall. After a few seconds Sora was clearly pissed and there were students standing in the doorway watching him with curiosity.

Finally fed up, Sora did what he should have done before and waved his arm, causing the hidden elevator to slide open quickly.

* * *

**  
Author's Notes: **I know it's short, just deal.


	6. Of Mixed Feelings and Shock

**Lovely Mutations**

**Author's Notes: **I know, I know, very late. I'm sorry, that's all I can offer. I don't have any excuses, I was just too lazy. Anyway, I have destroyed many of my plans for the future of this story and come up with something I was not expecting. If you want to know now, just look for something new in the warnings… or just read this chapter. Either way, I hope my decision does not turn you guys off to this story, because it'll cause more angst and more of a plot. Problem is, I do not like this chapter. BTW, the Paris Hilton drabble in the story is purely to show where other characters are, I know, it's retarded. Oh, one more thing, today in the story is Saturday, that's why nobody is in classes. Actually, one more thing, there was supposed to be a lemon in here, but I don't want to embarrass myself by writing a crappy one, so I won't. Just imagine it in your mind I guess.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or X-Men, nor any of their characters.

**Warnings:** Story is rated M because of boy/boy love, Mpreg, lots of swearing, and adult situations such as (very) heavy flirting, hot sex, and extreme make out sessions.

* * *

**Chapter Six – Of Mixed Feelings and Shock**

"When are we to kidnap him milord?" asked Mystique.

Mystique is an interesting but at the same time pathetic woman. Her royal blue skin and yellow cat eyes give off an aura of abnormality, even more so when her natural hair color is a deep red… a very odd combination. But yet, there is also something strangely beautiful about her. Perhaps her pretty full lips, nicely shaped nose, or maybe even her perfect womanly figure.

Her main flaw: she has almost no personality. Mystique is almost like a robot, doing all of Magneto's bidding and never worrying about her own life. Not only is she there to run Magneto's errands, but she is also used for sex… his own personal slave. The only thing that erases the thought of her being a slave is that it is all done willingly. She may be like this because of her own terrible childhood, and needs someone to take care of her, but no one is certain as Mystique never reveals too much about her personal life.

"Not until our contact in the school has confirmed the time is right, my pet." Magneto always liked to refer to our favorite blue-skinned woman as 'his pet'… as in reality, that's pretty much what she was.

She gave an impatient sigh. "I don't trust Ms. Kisargi, my love. She seems too attached to that Riku boy. Her love for him may destroy our plans."

"Do not worry pet, everything will go as planned… now, why not take a trip to the bedchamber?"

The blue-woman nodded and intertwined her fingers with his as he led her to the next room.

**xxxxxxx**

Sora ignored the need to vomit in his stomach as the elevator practically just dropped down the channel. He doubted he would ever get used to this elevator. They should at least slow it down, he thought.

As it landed surprisingly softly upon the large gunmetal tiles of the floor, the chocolate-brown-haired boy hesitantly stepped out of the elevator, all of a sudden very nervous about visiting his friend. How would she react? Would she be angry? Feel betrayed? Even be conscious? Sora was frightened at those thoughts.

_Fuck, what if she's not even alive?_

He'd find out whether he went or not, so he decided he might as well find out now.

Walking down that long hallway felt like a lifetime. It wasn't often Sora hurt anybody; in fact, he didn't think he had ever caused physical harm to anyone. He was normally a quiet and meek boy, doing what he was told and always trying to help everyone but himself, so obviously he was feeling very guilty.

Sora waved his hand to open the large circular door this time, no longer in the mood to battle with it. He didn't understand why the doors were so hard to open anyhow. Maybe he was door-retarded or something?

The first image that he saw was many white-sheeted beds with people in them, scattered about the infirmary. Most were asleep, some unconscious, but all looked very pale. He spotted Riku and Yuffie over in the corner. Pssht, he'd apologize to them last. After all, it was partly Riku's fault that this all happened.

Walking through the rows of beds, Sora finally spotted a head of chestnut-brown hair and bright green eyes looking at him. He knew it was Selphie when she blurted something out in her perky voice.

"Hi Sora!"

"Selphie!" Sora swept down and enveloped her in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry! How are you feeling?"

Selphie giggled. "I'm fine silly, nothing can hurt the amazing Selphie Tilmitt! I'm invincible, just like Wonderwoman! Actually I'm not sure if she's invincible but I think she is so that's why I'm invincible! Oh, oh my god, do you have any candy? I am _so_ in the mood for some pixie sticks, but not chocolate, gross. Oh but I like white chocolate since its not really chocolate but real chocolate is so gross. What do you think?" Before Sora could open his mouth to answer Selphie had once again began talking, this time with an Austin Powers accent. "I do like Mars Bars though, even if they are chocolate! Ah! I love that movie, let's watch it!"

Sora had to refrain from taking the medical tape from the table next to him and putting it over her mouth.

"Oh, um, yeah, I don't like chocolate much either. And maybe later, in case you haven't noticed, you are in a fucking bed hurt!"

"Oh Sora, I am _not _hurt, I just told you that I'm like Wonderwoman! Even though I'm still not sure if she's invincible yet. I guess I'll find out later but until then, you are looking at a miniature version of Wonderwoman, although, I think she is much prettier than I am. Hm… I wonder if Wonderwoman wonders about things a lot? I bet she does, that's how she got her name. Oh, oh my god! I wonder if she ever played Candyland! You haven't lived until you've played Candyland!"

Sora sighed. "Yeah, you're probably on codeine or something… though I don't know why you're still hyper if you are." Glancing over into the corner, Sora remembered he still had to apologize to the two in the corner.

**xxxxxxx**

Tidus had always assumed he was straight, he was _told_ from birth that he liked girls. Whenever he wanted something and his mom or dad said no, they would always say, "when you are married and have kids of your own, you'll understand."

He never understood why they said that. Not everyone was straight. He had gay friends back home whose parents had always said that to them, and they told him they wanted to scream at their parents, yelling something along the lines of "I'm never going to fucking have kids because I'm a fucking homo!"

Sitting there at his computer, looking at lesbian porn, Tidus wished to go back in time so he could tell that to his parents. Point was, this was not turning him on… and when he thought about it, girls had never turned him on. Not when his French maid housekeeper flashed her tits to his father and he saw them, not when him and the other guys snuck into the girls locker room at his old school and watched them shower, not even when he saw Selphie fingering herself after he had pretended to fall asleep while they were studying.

Tidus quickly got up and locked his door, and returned to the computer, typing in the search bar 'gay porn.' His cock immediately twitched just from looking at the examples on the cover page. One picture caught his interest very well, a picture of two teens, one with his cock up the other's ass while he was bending over a desk.

He turned the computer off and climbed into bed. Looking over at his desk, that picture floated back into his mind, and he couldn't help but have an urge to do that with someone on that very desk. And that someone was Sora.

The blonde boy was suddenly very glad Professor Xavier finally had the walls sound-proofed as he wrapped his hand around his painful erection.

**xxxxxxx**

"I'm telling you, Paris Hilton's song is actually really good!"

Kairi, Jubilee, and Kitty were all sitting in Jubilee's room, discussing pop-culture.

Jubilee gave an annoyed sigh. "Oh come on Kitty, that skank is only famous because she inherited hotels and is rich and because she made a sex video. If you ask me, the whole thing is ridiculous. These days, all you have to do is be rich and dress like a slut and that immediately means you can act and sing. I honestly don't even think she's that pretty."

"I agree with all of that, but her song 'Screwed' is really good. Although I doubt she wrote it, and her voice is probably computerized… but I still like it."

Kitty looked over a Kairi who looked pretty depressed. "What's wrong Kai?"

She looked over at her. "What do you think? It's Sora… I'm really worried about him. I know he's blaming himself."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. You'll be there for him when he gets back, and you always put a smile on his face."

"Right!" said Jubilee. "So why don't you tell us some things about Sora that he wouldn't reveal to anyone else."

That put a grin on Kairi's face.

**xxxxxxx**

"Riku, Yuffie."

That's all Sora could think of at that moment when he walked over to them.

Yuffie turned around in her chair with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, and her voice was so sugarcoated, Sora was sure to get diabetes.

"Yes Sora?"

Sora put his hands behind his back and laughed nervously. "Um, yeah, I just came over to apologize. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Yuffie gave an egotistical laugh. "Um no, your parlor tricks had no effect on me, but, my dear friend Riku was injured. I believe you owe him an apology."

"I was getting there…"

The chestnut-haired boy moved around the black-haired bitch and came face-to-face with his crush.

"Oh, um, h-hey Riku…"

"Hi Sora, you'll have to excuse Yuffie, she's having a filter installed between her brain and mouth next week." Yuffie swatted his head while Sora giggled.

"Um, yeah, so I came over to apologize for what happened. You didn't get hurt too bad, right?"

"No, not really. There's no need to apologize though, it was partly my fault." Yuffie made an annoyed noise off to the side, obviously not used to not getting attention.

Riku deliberately ignored her. "So anyway, I was hoping that uh, we could forget this shit? Try to be friends?"

Sora blinked, and then a cheesy grin formed on his face. "Sure!"

_Although I doubt I could be _just friends _with you…_

Riku smiled right back at him.

**xxxxxxx**

Later that day, about 6:00 if you wanted to be precise, Sora found himself walking with Riku back to the dorms. It felt so odd, walking around and having a civil conversation with the one guy who was a jerk to him from the start. But of course, that was all in the past now… now all Sora wanted to do was get to know Riku better, hopefully start a relationship… although, he had no idea if Riku was bi or gay. Maybe he'd find out later.

"So, I guess I'll see you later Sora, I have a History essay to finish, so we can't hang out tonight, maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure! Just knock when you're ready!"

Riku grinned, and then did something Sora did _not_ expect… grabbed Sora into a hug, albeit a friendly hug, but fuck, Sora was _touching_ him. The brown-haired boy stood there dazed as Riku waved to him and entered his dorm.

After coming out of his trance, Sora put his hand on the brass knob to his room, but then removed it, deciding he should visit his blonde-haired friend.

A knock or two was all it took for his friend's door open, revealing a somewhat disheveled Tidus.

"Oh, hey Ti-" But Sora was cut off, as he was immediately thrown down onto the bed by Tidus. He heard the door slam and lock and then Tidus was immediately on him, lips on his. Tidus pulled away and Sora was about to yell at him, but the blonde spoke before he could get his words out.

"Sora, how do you know if you're gay?"

Sora's sapphire eyes were wide with a mixture of confusion, fear, and lust. "Fuck! Most likely you are if you grab boys and throw them around and make-out with them! God, I thought you were straight!"

Tidus sighed. "I thought so too, but I guess I just thought that because my parent's told me I was… I want you Sora."

He gasped. "W-what? Do you honestly think I'm that easy? I'm not going to just give my virginity away to any guy who asks!"

"Please Sora, I have to know for sure. It doesn't have to mean anything… we can never talk about it again afterwards if you don't want to, but I need to do this."

Sora wasn't too sure about this. To be perfectly honest, he wanted to save himself in case Riku ever decided he wanted him… but that was doubtful. Anyway, it's not like Tidus was bad looking… he was almost as hot as Riku, and that is saying something. But, Sora had heard sex was supposed to cause feelings… what if Tidus fell in love with him or something?

_I guess it'll be too bad for him…_

"Alright, you can fuck me, but if Selphie finds out, I'm telling her you raped me, and I'm not kidding."

Tidus smiled. "It's a deal then."

The two sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a minute or two, until Sora spoke up.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Changed your mind?"

The blonde gave a nervous laugh. "Um, I'm not really sure how to start this…"

Sora rolled his eyes. "You can start by kissing me or something…"

Tidus nodded and moved over above Sora, his lips descending upon Sora's full pink ones. They moved against each other's softly until Tidus' tongue seeked entrance into Sora's mouth, which he happily granted. Soon clothes were on the floor and more ensued.

**xxxxxxx**

The next morning Sora woke, feeling himself pressing back against Tidus' warm naked body, whose arms were around his waist.

Sora certainly had no regrets about last night. It had been the most amazing thing he had ever felt before in his life. For two teens who had no idea what they were doing, it certainly worked perfectly.

Sora's stirring soon awoke Tidus. The brown-haired boy turned to him and they smiled at each other.

"So… are you gay?"

Tidus laughed and nodded.

"Yep, I think I am."

Sora giggled a bit but then, his stomach churned. He quickly got out of bed.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

"Ugh, I don't know, I think I'm going to throw up…" Which he soon did. At least he made it to the trashcan, for there was no way he could run down the hall to the bathroom in time.

**xxxxxxx**

The next few weeks were strange for Sora. He was continually throwing up in the morning, had to piss almost non-stop, and only wanted to eat certain foods. That, and the mood swings. If he were a girl, he would have thought he was pregnant.

That wasn't the only strangeness though; his powers were on the fritz. They only worked sometimes and when they did he didn't have much control over them.

Other than that, things were the same but different. Students were no longer afraid of Sora, and were actually civil with him. Riku and Yuffie were around Sora and his friends almost all the time, which Yuffie hated. Selphie had not yet found out about Tidus and Sora's tryst, and they were both happy with that.

It wasn't until one day in Health Class when everything went downhill.

"In recent studies, it has been found that male mutants actually have the ability to become impregnated. This has been looked into very little, so we are not sure how this is possible yet, but basically, the male will suffer the same symptoms as a female, except at a faster rate. The moment they become impregnated, it should only take a couple of hours for symptoms to set in and the length of pregnancy is only about six months, instead of nine. Not only that, but the male will have little to no powers at all, as it seems the fetus thrives off of them… this causes the male to become somewhat like our student named Rogue. The fetus will try to absorb other mutant's powers if its father comes in contact with them."

The class was murmuring together about this, filling in worksheets while Tidus turned to Sora.

"Hah, good thing that didn't happen to us, huh?"

The color drained from Sora's face and he started breathing heavily.

Emma Frost, who happened to be the teacher, had just handed out condoms and pregnancy tests to everyone in the class. Sora quickly grabbed the test.

"Tidus, come with me now."

**xxxxxxx**

"What? You think you're pregnant!" The blonde practically screamed as they entered the bathroom.

"Yes! Now shut up. I have to do this." Sora went into a stall while Tidus sat on a sink waiting.

Thirty minutes later, a small voice said from behind the stall door, "I-it's positive…"

* * *

OMG, who agrees that that sucked? I think it did. Like I said, hope people don't stop reading this because of the Mpreg, but its something I wanted to do. Sorry if there are errors, but this is so late that I just wanted to get it up. 


End file.
